bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 21
New Year, Odd Results Today was January 2, 2010. Goodbye 2009, hello 2010. It was going to be yet another five months before I graduate from Bullworth, but I knew for sure that the next five months would not be easy. I still hated Greg, Charles has been expelled and I still had to do serious work against both Gary and Max. I have to decide whether I wanna go to college or not since I did earn myself an art scholarship before the break started. During this whole break, I just played games, ignored Greg and stared at the family photo for endless hours. I wanted to know who that little boy was in the photo and I wanted to know badly. I was in the dorm, just staring at the photo. I was on the last straw of trying to figure out who it was. I just couldn't take it anymore. Finally, I just snapped. Greg came into the room right when I just snapped. "THAT'S IT", I yelled. I got up from my bed and then stormed out of the room. "WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?" he hollered when I stormed out the door. I knew he was confused about it, but I didn't want to tell him just yet....or at all. I went to my car and then started driving to Old Bullworth Vale. I knew where Charles lives since Michael told me the address after his visit. I wanted his help since Michael was busy with his girlfriend. I want to go back to the house I found the photo. I drove to Charles' house which was near the bridge that leads to Bullworth Town on Home Stretch Lane. I went up to the front door and knocked on the door. A middle-aged man opened the door and said, "May I help you?" "I'm here to see Charles", I told him. "He's upstairs", he told me. I went up the stairs to his open bedroom door. He was playing on his Xbox 360 till I knocked on his door. He turned and saw me in the door way. "C-Money, how have you been?" he asked. "I need your help", I told him. "If it has to do with fighting against the G.S. Crew and finding out that your recent girlfriend is another spy, then no thanks", he declared. "No, it's bigger than that", I told him. "Remember when we went to that haunted house months ago and I found that photo of the family and how I've been trying to find out about that family?" I asked him. "Yeah", he said. "We need to return to that house and find out who owned all that crap in the house", I told him. "You insane. Don't you remember seeing that ghost?" Charles asked. "Fuck the ghost", I told him. "Are you serious about this?" he asked. "I need to know who's in the photo", I told him. He looked at me and said, "Give me till tomorrow to decide", he told me. "Fuck you say?" I said to him. "Give me till tomorrow. I swear I'll have the answer tomorrow", he told me. It looked like he would consider thinking about it first, so I said, "Okay then. Call me at around 11 AM tomorrow. We'll have alot to do tomorrow, so be ready". I walked out of the house, got into my car and drove back to the school. I was hoping he would say consider and say yes. I really need to know who's in the photo. The Next Day; 10:50 AM I was just waiting in my car at the parking lot for Charles to pick up. Just then Patrick Davidson came up to side and said, "Hey, nice car". "Thanks. It's a Diablo Stallion", I told him shyly. Patrick and I don't really speak to each other alot. I found it cool that he forgiven Charles and hangs with him and Michael once in a while, but he was still a crazy motherfucker in some ways. He still does not like to be touched by anyone. Whenever I was near him, I was always worried about either saying something to get him mad or even accidently touching him. "You heard from Charles?" he asked me. "Yeah, he's suppose to help me with a task today. I'm hoping he'll call me to say if he'll help or not", I told him. Just then, my phone started ringing. "Yeah", I answered. "I'll help. Just pick me up right now", he told him. "I'm coming", I told him. I hung up and started my car. "Can I join in on whatever you're doing?" Patrick asked. I was abit uncomfortable about him helping, but I replied, "Sure. Just try not to brutally murder me while I'm driving". We left the parking lot and headed for Charles' house. When we got there, Charles quickly got into the car and said, "Let's just get this over with. I don't wanna spend anymore time than what I have to at that haunted house". Patrick looked at me and I told him, "You'll know why in abit". We then drove for at least half an hour to the same house that we visit months ago: 69 Dark Hill Road. We got out of the car and entered the house. It looked the same as the last three times that I came back here. "Do you think the drugs is still in here somewhere?" Charles asked. "I doubt it", I told him. "What drugs?" Patrick asked. I ignored him and then told him why we were here. "Okay so months ago, I found a picture of this family and there's a boy in there that looks familar. If I can find some intell about who owned this house and the old shit, I can finally find out who's in the photo". "It really became an obcession for him months ago", Charles remarked. "So what's the plan?" Patrick asked. "We're going up the attic and search through all the old shit for a surname....or a last name. Whatever you want to say", I told them. We all went upstairs to the attic and started looking through the old stuff. It was only ten minutes later that Patrick said, "I need a cigarette". "There's a pack in the glove compartment back in my car", I told him. He left the attic and that was when Charles asked, "You think he'll come back?" "Naw, he's gonna smoke the whole pack", I told him. "I don't think you need him anyway", Charles said. We then continued looking through the old stuff. It was after a while that Charles finally found something vital. "I found something", Charles said outloud. I went over to him and looked at what he found. Hayes Family Photos it read. I flipped open the cover and then looked throughout the whole book. "Do you think...." Charles started. I kept looking through the book till I found the same small boy in a different photo, one with him in a sandbox. Underneath the photo, it read: Little Max enjoying his new sandbox. That was when it hit me. "Of course. It makes since. The little boy is Max Hayes", I said outloud. I didn't notice that Charles was on the other side of the room when he shouted, "I FOUND SOMETHING ELSE". I walked over to his position and saw that he had a photo in his hands. This time, it was of Max with a woman and a baby. "I didn't think he had a wife and child", Charles said. "He doesn't....not that I know of anyway", I recalled. "You got what you wanted now?" Charles asked. "Yeah", answered. We left the room and that was when we saw something disappear in the corner of the room. Charles saw it and he ran full speed out of the house. I just plainly walked out of the room back to the car. I put the photo and the family album in the trunk and then drove all three of us back to town. I dropped both Charles and Patrick at Charles' house and then drove back to the school. I parked my car back in the parking lot and then started making my way to the dorm. Before I could get to the dorm however, my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out to see who was texting me. It was from Kendra and it said, "Hey, meet me at the Rockin' Box. There's something we need to talk about". After reading that text, I decided to walk there instead of taking my car. Once I got to the Rockin' Box, I entered and found Kendra sitting at my usual spot. She looked like she had something on her mind. I walked up to her and said, "Hey". "Hey", she replied back. "What's up?" I asked her. "I broke up with Peanut", she told me. "Something happened?" I asked her. "No, I thought we should just break up", she told me. I sat down across from her and she continued what she had to say to me. By then, we were listening to ''Shoot To Thrill ''by AC/DC. "You know, ever since I broke up with you, I kinda missed being with you. Yeah, I was with Peanut, but I wished we would have still hung out", she told me. "But we broke up and you had your own friends to hang with", I told her. "I still missed you", she said. She looked at me for a minute, then she grabbed me by my collar and then kissed me. I pulled away from her and said, "What are you doing?" "I want you back", she told me. I looked at her and asked, "Why? Things didn't work out well between us. I got more trouble than I can handle right now. I wouldn't want another fight between us like last time". "Please think about it", she said. She then bent over her seat and then puked on the floor. By then, I could tell she was drunk. "Why don't I take you home?" I asked her. I picked her up and then carried her outside. I hailed a Taxi and we got in and rode back to the school. Once we returned to the school, I picked her up and then carried her to the Girls' Dorm. A prefect saw me holding Kendra, but he didn't really asked any questions or threatened to send me to the office. I finally got her to the Girls' Dorm where some of her friends, who were hanging at the front steps at the right moment, helped her up back into her room. I decided to walk back to the Boys' Dorm and just probably play on the Xbox for a while....or the rest of the day. It was an odd day. Category:Blog posts